grassrootsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hadley Studios Energy Show
'Call to Artists, Visioneers, and Creators' Hotel Hadley Studio''s'' is seeking artwork of any media for a show entitled, “Energy.” The show will open July 15. There are many definitions to the word and we encourage artists to consider expanded interpretations. One could look at Energy as fuel for our electricity and cars. Energy as caloric and biochemical fuel for our bodies and minds. Or Energy that fuels our soul through the momentum of human and nature interactions. The show is envisioned as an exhibition of artwork reflecting on energy, in all its glorious forms, and an opportunity to educate about alternative energy resources in Chatham County, the pros/cons of current energy sources, including information on hydro-fracturing and the future of natural gas. We will be partnering with NC WARN and others for this event. (*NC WARN is a member-based nonprofit tackling the accelerating crisis posed by climate change – along with the various risks of nuclear power – by watch-dogging utility practices and working for a swift North Carolina transition to energy efficiency and clean power generation.) 'Submission info:' Please limit submissions to 3 samples of your artwork by June 10. Work submitted does not need to be the exact piece for the show but indicative of the work intended for the show. Don't forget to include your name, title of piece, media and size. This is a juried show. There is no submission fee, but there will be a participation fee for those exhibiting to cover the costs of the show. This fee will be a sliding scale starting at $25. Artists will be responsible for the cost of transporting their work to the show and back. Websites or digital images preferred. Submit to: hotelhadleystudios@gmail.com. Mail Traditional slides or CDs to: Hotel Hadley Studios 130 N. Chatham Ave Siler City, NC 27344 'Inspiration' *Chatham County Energy Issues *A little Energy Inspiration from Sammy Slade of NC WARN: "CCCC, Piedmont Biofuels, Energy Auditors, Architects, Weatherizers, Retrofitters, Solar Installers, School Teachers, Faith Based Stewards of the Earth, Farmers, Neighbors and many more, we are many in Chatham County engaged in developing and implementing decentralized democratic energy alternatives. '' ''We are up against Businesse’s as Usuals (BAU) and their hot airs choking us --layers of underground dinosaurs quickly becoming extinct again as they peak burn. Artists this is a call out to you: make us hear see, touch and feel what is going on and what could better be: fuel the positives of green fires –let us live! The memory of coal, the specter of natural gas, the Japanese reminder of Shearon Harris, it is all in our backyards, the fracturing of the earth’s bones, the extremes to which we are so desperate burning ourselves – or if you still don’t believe in climate change (freak thunderstorms with tornado speed winds weeks in a row)— we are short changing ourselves with high utility bills, bad health, no jobs and no money. This doesn't have to be, it is all in our backyards, including the opportunities for much better, as many are already doing ... teaching, installing solar, designing passive solar, re-learning small-scale localized agriculture, making fuels from waste, etc...!"